Se reconstruire
by Ninama
Summary: Lily Evans,préfete de 7ème année ne souhaite qu'une chose: passer sa dernière année à Poudlard sans se faire remarquer. Mais qu'arrivera t-il losque James Potter commencera à s'intéresser à elle ?


Lily préfète de 7ème année s'appétait à monter dans le Poudlard Express. Elle rentra sans un regard en arrière pour les personnes qui l'avaient accompagnée. Il faut dire qu'à part sa mère qu'elle adorait personne ne lui manquerait. En plus, la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait l'empêchait de raisonner parfaitement. Elle se composa un visage serein avant de monter dans le train mais même en le faisant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son beau père et à ce qu'elle avait subit ces derniers temps. Son beau père l'aimait, Lily aussi aurait pu l'aimer mais seulement comme un proche, un membre de sa famille pas comme un amant.

Malheureusement c'est ce qu'il souhaitait et par la force il l'y avait contrainte. Sa mère bien sûr n'était au courant de rien car sa fille l'aimait trop pour le lui dire et elle avait peur de détruire la seule personne qui tenait encore à elle. En plus elle savait qu'elle était bizarre et étrange car elle était une sorcière, c'est pourquoi elle se taisait.

Toutefois Poudlard, l'endroit ou elle effectuait sa scolarité était pour elle comme un refuge, c'était le seul endroit ou elle se sentait bien et ou elle était heureuse de revenir tous les ans.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un groupe de Serpentard qui s'en prenait à un petit Serdaigle. La jeune fille bien que préfète savait d'expérience que si elle intervenait trop ouvertement le conflit allait dégénérer. C'est donc en levant discrètement sa baguette et en prononçant un sort informulé que les Serpentard en question se retrouvèrent ficelés et bayonnés les uns aux autres comme de vulgaires saucisson. Elle continua sa route comme si de rien était, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La foule grandissait et notre jeune préfète préférant l'anonymat se dépêcha de rentrer dans le premier compartiment libre qu'elle trouva et de se soustraire aux regards des autres.

Cependant trois jeunes hommes eux aussi en septième année l'avait remarquée. Ce n'était autres que les célèbres maraudeur, surnom donné a trois beaux garçons appelés respectivement Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter.

Ce dernier semblait interloquer par le comportement de la jeune fille. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant puis il se tourna vers son frère de cœur et son meilleur ami et tous les trois regagnèrent leur compartiment. Le voyage se passa agréablement rythmés entre leurs blagues et leurs jeux.

Quant à Lily, une fois arrivée dans son compartiment elle se changea rapidement. Son uniforme était standard, normal me diriez vous, sauf qu'elle portait un uniforme masculin. Pour la jeune fille il était parfait car il était ample et cachait totalement son corps qu'elle détestait. Deux minutes plus tard, ses amies entrèrent. Chacune parlait de ses vacances mais Lily préférait écouter plutôt que de participer. Ses amies pensaient qu'elle était timide mais pour dire vrai elles se trompaient. Elle ne parlait car elle ne voulait pas, c'est tout. Elle avait petit à petit dressé des barrières autour d'elle et par conséquent elle n'avait pas d'amis proches. Mais cela elle s'en fichait comme elle le disait elle se suffisait a elle-même. Une fois arrivés, les élèves mangèrent un succulent repas assistèrent à la première blagues des maraudeurs de l'année puis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Lily s'acquitta sans difficulté de ses devoirs de préfète. Elle tombait de fatigue mais elle savait très bien que les filles de sa chambre ne s'endormiraient pas tout de suite. Et son beau père lui avait « appris » a ne pas se montrer vulnérable.

Elle prit donc son livre favori et redescendit dans la salle commune des Griffondeur. Seuls quelques étaient présent, ce qui lui allait parfaitement.

Ces derniers aux nombres de trois étaient d'ailleurs occupés. Les maraudeurs? Occupés? Quelle bonne blague me diriez vous et vous auriez bien raison. Ils planifiaient seulement leur futures blagues toutes plus audacieuses les unes que les autres, tout en réfléchissant au moyen de ne pas se faire chopper.

Malgré leur popularité envers la gente féminine, ils collectionnaient les filles comme d'autres les timbres, Lily ne s'intéressait pas à eux. Des trois elle ne connaissait que Lupin car il était préfet lui aussi. Elle avait d'ailleurs été étonnée par sa gentillesse et son calme mais pour elle, les deux autres étaient de vrais gamins.

La jeune fille s'assit sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce dos au mur afin d'avoir une vision de l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle ouvrit son livre et fut happée par l'histoire. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait lu, elle adorait toujours autant cette histoire. Toutefois le sommeil s'insinua sournoisement en elle et elle s'endormit malgré elle.

Le cauchemar qu'elle faisait était toujours le même, malheureusement, elle ne rêvait que de lui son beau père. Il abusait d 'elle et elle avait beau le supplier, l'implorer, il souriait de ce sourire qu'elle détestait. Il lui disait des horreurs qu'elle ne pouvait qu'écouter.

Elle se débattait dans son sommeil, son livre tomba. Intrigué par ce qui se passait, les 3 jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de Lily… qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Lily ressentit plus qu'elle ne remarqua la présence de garçons près d'elle, trop près d'elle et son cauchemar était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse raisonner convenablement. Seule la peur, le dégout et la haine restaient quand elle S'écria :

-RECULEZ !

Les trois jeunes hommes étonnés, choqués reculèrent imperceptiblement.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'enquit Remus d'une voix calme

Lily ne répondit pas, elle le connaissait mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le rapprochement. Paniquée, elle se recula mais le fauteuil dos au mur ne lui permettait aucune échappatoire.

-Tu es en sécurité a Poudlard déclara une voix douce à sa droite

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer de la véracité de ces paroles. Elle ferma les yeux souffla un bon coup et les rouvrit.

S'efforçant d'analyser la situation elle remarqua que ceux qui étaient juste devant elle n'était autre que les maraudeurs. Embarrassée elle détourna la tête.

Sirius :- Tu as du faire un sacré cauchemar hasarda t-il dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

Lily se sentait pas la force de discuter avec des garçons peut importe qui ils étaient et de se forcer à sourire et faire comme si tout allait bien. Son cauchemar lui avait momentanément enlevé toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était efforcée de construire autour d'elle et elle n'arrivait plus à se comporter comme à son habitude.

Lupin percevant le malaise de la jeune fille se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

-Je vais me coucher, on a cours dans, il regarda sa montre, quatre heure et j'aimerais dormir un peu, puis il partit.

Les deux autres le suivirent, pourtant James les rejoignit comme à …regret ? Depuis le moment où il l'avait vu il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Au début quand il l'avait vu agir dans le train, avec son regard décidé et sa rapidité à agir, il avait eu d'elle l'image d'une fille forte et sûre d'elle. Mais à l'instant, elle lui avait semblé si fragile et terrorisée qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de la réconforter. Mais qui était réellement cette jeune fille ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'il retourna dans sa chambre.

Lily attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue et courut se refugier dans son dortoir ou ses camarades étaient endormies depuis longtemps.  
Sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas tout de suite, elle réfléchit à sa situation et en déduisit que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas assez important pour attirer l'attention des Maraudeurs.

Rassurée elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des mecs

James pensait à cette jeune fille se posant tout un tas de questions à son sujet.

Remus l'interrompit d'une voix douce : -Qu'y a-t-il Cornedrue ?

-Je me demande qui est cette fille

-Lily Evans ? demanda t-il étonné

-Tu la connais ? Questionna t-il intrigué

- Oui elle est préfète et nous sommes dans la même année.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi ainsi demanda Sirius intrigué

-


End file.
